


The Lust of Devotion

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fallen Angel's Human [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons & Angels, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Qirin and James try and settle into life with secrets aired between them and the knowledge of who they are to each other. Things don't go so well until Qirin finds something that James never meant him to find.





	The Lust of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> **Year**: September 2013  
**Spoilers**: Up through Spectre  
**Notes**: None  
**Beta**: Grammarly

Qirin stretched in bed and looked at the clock. If he got up now, he would have time to stop and get breakfast before heading into work. He knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep. James had been gone on a mission for a month now, and while Qirin was missing him in a few ways, in others, he was not. Qirin loved sex. He loved having it, and he adored having it with James, but there was little to their relationship other than sex. Qirin was enjoying the time away from James, but his skin was itching.

Sitting up, Qirin reached down to undo the cuffs that he had found in the closet in James's bag and had slipped on the night before. He had hoped that wearing the cuffs, even just the feel of them would help. They did not. Qirin knew that he needed to get up and get going to work, but he was out of sorts. Qirin needed to be taken down, but he was almost afraid to have James come back and do it because it wasn't going to solve anything. He had tried to talk to James about it over the month between when they had got together and when James had left, but it was like every time that James was around him, Qirin lost his head a little to lust.

Qirin tossed the cuffs to the end of the bed and got out. Ozma and Mombi were nowhere to be found, and Qirin knew it was because he had been restless last night. They never stuck around when Qirin was like that. He could not blame them because it wasn't like he would want to sleep in a bed with someone who tossed and turned the entire night through. It was getting worse, and soon it would be Qirin just not even attempting to sleep until he passed out.

The workday passed by in a blur, and when it was time to leave for the day, Qirin was almost loathed to actually leave. Nothing would get solved though if Qirin didn't go home, he would just pass out at work and then wake and repeat the day. Which really wasn't that bad of an idea. However, James was on his way home and would be there at some point. That was all that MI6 knew. James had said he was getting home on his own, which no one had balked at. It had been a fucked-up mission with the cartel that James was after having also dabbled in child slavery. James, and really all of MI6, had not been happy to find that. It meant that another agent would have to be dispatched to deal with that end of it. James had not fought M when he ordered him home. The last time that James had gone after a child slavery ring, it had literally gone up in smoke all around them.

"Such a thoughtful gaze for the end of the day," James whispered across Qirin's cheek.

Qirin turned his head to look at James, who looked a little wild. The arousal that the look he was giving Qirin told Qirin that he wasn't going to get that talk with James. James looked like he needed whatever Qirin could take. It was strange to have someone who craved Qirin's submission as much as Qirin desired to give it. Qirin just needed more. He needed more of everything. His life wasn't work and submission.

James ghosted fingers up the side of Qirin's neck that wasn't facing James, and then his fingers went up into Qirin's hair. Those fingers tightened, and Qirin could not hold back the gasp even if he tried. His lips parted, and his tongue darted out to wet those lips. James's eyes tracked his tongue, and the blue glow in his eyes burned just a little brighter. Qirin wished that he wasn't so willing to give in to what James wanted. He wondered for a few seconds if he was always like this, every single time that he had been born and he found James if he gave in to what the Fallen Angel wanted with no issue.

Qirin glanced at the door to see that it was shut and that James had engaged privacy mode, which meant that no one could get inside except for M. James trailed his other hand up Qirin's shoulder and then around to the front of his neck. His hand squeezed there tightly, enough make it hard for Qirin to breathe but not impossible. Qirin tried to get settled, but James just squeezed harder. It was heady, that feeling of knowing that his life was in James's hands, literally, and that he could really do nothing to stop him if he wanted to kill him.

"Stand up like a good little boy," James instructed.

Qirin had no choice but to do what he asked, his body following the command with little thought from Qirin. James pulled Qirin's chair back with the hand that had been in Qirin's hair and sat down before pulling Qirin into his lap. James spread his legs which spread Qirin's even more, pushing him back into James's chest. Qirin only allowed it since James had locked the door. Qirin felt the nail on the base of his neck as James finally let go. It traced up the skin there, digging in enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood.

"I stopped at your flat," James said as his other hand worked open the buttons on the shirt under Qirin's jumper. Then it was hand on skin and nails just digging in enough to make Qirin's cock jump in his trousers. "You are a naughty thing, playing with my toys while I'm not there."

"No," Qirin said, but the nails turned just that much sharper, and Qirin hissed before grinding back on James's cock.

"No, you weren't playing? Then were you hoping I was there to put them on you to sleep?" James asked the question like he already knew the answer.

Qirin didn't feel the need to respond at all. The finger on his neck tipped his head back to where he was looking up at the ceiling. Qirin tried to move a little but the hand on his stomach clenched in and he felt blood trickling down. That only made him more aroused.

"I think that naughtiness should be rewarded with cock. What do you think? Swallow once for yes and twice for no."

Qirin swallowed once.

"Good boy. I've already told M that I'm taking you home for the weekend. You are not to report to work unless London falls until Monday afternoon. Do you need anything from here? Anything from home?

Qirin swallowed twice quickly and then twice again. He could feel it getting warmer, the warmth of the fire inside of James unleashing as he let his usual self out.

"I fed the cats, and Alec is going to take care of them for the weekend. He's playing hide and seek with a little Demon right now and so hiding at your place is making him laugh. You are going to stay with me this weekend."

There was no question in that. James wasn't going to let Qirin make that decision, and Qirin was okay with that. He had no care where he went to get fucked, to let his mind quiet out to where he could think better. Qirin had never been to James's place. James always came to him.

"I'm going to have fun with you tonight. I want to hear you beg, scream, cry, and whimper while I fuck you, play with you. I'm going to act out everything I've thought of and do it all to you tonight."

"Please," Qirin asked, and his cock was so hard already, and he had barely been touched that Qirin thought that as soon as James touched his cock, he was going to come.

"Oh, I feel you getting close, Little One. How would you like me to stop you from coming?"

Qirin swallowed once.

"Such a good boy for me." James kept his hand on Qirin's chin, but he moved the hand on his stomach to where he could rip open the jumper and then the dress shirt underneath. James liked ripping the clothes that Qirin wore that James had not bought him. Qirin figured he would keep on doing it until Qirin was out of clothes. Qirin didn't mind as James bought clothes that were the same style and colors scheme that Qirin wore, just a lot of more expensive and one could tell.

James stripped Qirin while keeping a hand on his chin to keep him looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to mark you with sigils, Qirin. They will fade with time and lost power after a few hours today. It's going to hurt, but I think you'll enjoy it."

Qirin swallowed once.

"I wish I would have found this version of you a lot sooner."

Qirin wished that as well. Having James be the one to teach him about this kind of thing, without having to worry about what he was doing and if he was going to get hurt worse than what he wanted. The age difference would have shocked most, but Qirin didn't care about that. He felt the first mark on his skin, made with what felt like a sharp nail but he couldn't look down to actually see what it was. He felt the splitting of his skin, and it hurt, but it made his cock leak. He stayed still for James so that it wasn't messed up when he felt something else in the wounds. He nearly screamed, his room might be soundproofed at this moment in time, but the sound would still echo.

The whimper that came out was loud even to Qirin's ears, and James shushed him, but he didn't stop. He felt the tip of James's finger tracing his wounds and wondered if James was putting blood in them. If that was the pain, Fallen Angel blood in him, he didn’t know if he could stand it for long, but he did. The second that James's finger lifted off of him, Qirin felt it. It gave him that same sensation as a cock cage but also just more. It was inside of him, what was stopping him from coming even as James's hand wrapped around his cock and started to stroke him.

"James," Qirin begged.

"Oh, no. I said you are mine to play with, and you agreed. I'm not going to let you come until I want you to. First, though I'm going to fuck you like a whore I've paid for."

Qirin jerked as he felt fingers brush over his hole. He hadn't even noticed that James had taken the finger off of his chin. Those fingers pushed inside of him, slick with lube. His cock jerked, and he felt himself, nearly come. The reaction in his body was quick and nearly violent, but he was stopped from coming. Whatever James had done to him was helping to slip Qirin into subspace quicker than anything else. Being denied what he wanted for the pleasure of James was heady. James was ruthless as he worked over Qirin's prostate with sure fingers.

James took him to near orgasm three more times before he pulled his fingers free of Qirin's body. Qirin was slumped in his lap, the hand on his stomach over the sigils there holding him in his lap as Qirin's body did nothing to keep him there. James threaded fingers into his hair, and bodily lifted him up and dropped him over the desk. A power flared out of James to stop it all from hurting, Qirin felt like he landed on a pillow that slowly deflated as he put his full weight onto it. He didn't move, not even his arm. He had learned that quickly that when James was on edge, Qirin was not to do a thing that James didn't tell him or direct him physically to do.

Qirin closed his eyes as he felt James's cock pressing between his cheeks. Then his cheeks were held open. James loved watching his cock slip inside of Qirin from this position. He felt it all as James's cock pushed inside of him. He wanted more, he wanted less, he just fucking wanted to come.

"Oh, Little One is a bit aggressive today?" James asked.

Qirin realized that he had said those words aloud. He tried to push back onto James's cock, but what that got him was a slap to the cheek of his arse.

"I love it when you are cheeky, but you'll get to come when I want you to come and not a single second before that, Little One."

Qirin knew that James was more into the headspace of his Fallen Angel side because he was calling Qirin Little One. Qirin didn't care either way on what he was called, but it helped him to know what he could get away with and what he couldn't. Qirin tried to reach up to grab the edge of the desk to give himself enough leverage to where he was not pressed into the desk as much, but James grabbed both of his hands, and in seconds after that, Qirin's hands were wrapped in the cuffs. Qirin had learned that the sigils that James had laid on the cuffs made it so that the handcuffs were just an extension of James's will.

James trailed his hands up Qirin's back as he thrust inside of him. It was maddening to feel James's cock nearly constantly rubbing over his prostate but his body being unable to tip over that place that he wanted to be, orgasm. James trailed his thumb up the sides of Qirin's spine before latching one of them into his hair. Qirin pushed with what he could as James kept on pulling him until he was upright, his feet finding purchase on the floor. It changed the angle of James's thrusts to where Qirin couldn't feel them as well. Qirin groaned in protest.

"I'll get you there Little One, but first, I need to take care of your rebellious hands."

Qirin felt as James gathered his hands to the small of his back. There he felt them tug until they were touching at a specific point, there the sigils were that acted almost like magnets. Qirin felt James moving him. He was settled back onto the desk with his hands behind his back. He groaned when James found his prostate with that first thrust with Qirin now at his full mercy, it wasn't like he wasn't before, but there was nothing that Qirin could do now to escape him. He knew if he said no or the simple safeword they had agreed on, James would stop, Qirin knew that. James liked giving pain, but he liked giving consensual pain. At least to his lovers. Qirin figured that torture and getting off on it was part and parcel of being a near Demon. He had no want to ever find out, though. Qirin was all for protecting Queen and Country, but there were things that he didn't want to be a part of when it came to the physical pain of others and giving it to them to torture. Qirin could play a big game, but he didn't like that kind of stuff.

Thumbs traced the swell of Qirin's ass before James gripping his cheeks hard and pressing inside of him as far as he could go. Qirin felt James's release. It was always so hot, nearly hot enough that it burned. The warmth made Qirin cry out. He felt James start to pull his cock free and Qirin didn't want that, he whimpered, and James's hand soothed him.

"It's okay, Little One," James said. James's fingers held Qirin open as his cock slipped free then something else was pushing inside of him. Qirin cried out at the slight flare of the pain of his hole being stretched to a limit before the anal plug was inside of him. Qirin slumped down, breathing hard as his body tried to orgasm, but it was held off by whatever James had done to him. James's hands were gentle as they cleaned him up. Removing as much sweat as could be removed with wipes and making sure that any release that did escape from Qirin's hole was cleaned up so he wouldn't become sore there. The cuffs let go of each other, and Qirin couldn't stop his arms from falling down.

Qirin was pulled back into James's lap, the plug pushing inside of Qirin just enough to make him moan and his cock to jerk for want of orgasm. He could feel that place that he loved slipping just a bit further inside of him. Qirin whimpered, but he felt James's body jerk a little in response, and he could feel James's cock hardening against his lower back again. Letting his head slip back, Qirin settled with is on James's shoulder. Qirin's stomach growled in hunger.

"Not eating?" James asked, sounding worried.

"Lunch was a meeting with M and a few others from Home Office, it was also an hour earlier than I normally take it. Dinner is still about half an hour off from when I normally eat it. So my body is just hungry after what we did."

"Good thing that I have reservations at a club, huh?"

"Club?" Qirin asked.

"Oh, yes. A lovely place that I've been to for years. Usually to watch, sometimes to sample but today to play. I will have to add to your wardrobe," James said before he nipped at Qirin's neck hard enough to leave what was going to be an impressive bruise. Q-Branch was immune to those marks. James left them on his person a lot of the time. This one was in an odd place, though. It was a lot lower than usual.

Qirin felt the power that James used wash over his body and then floating in front of his face was a collar. There were sigils all over it that were not active.

"One day, I'll add this to your body." James skirted his fingers over the healed skin of the sigil that was acting like a cock ring on Qirin's body. "And it will stay, and all that I will have to do is push a little power into it." James pressed against the skin, and Qirin felt that power wash over him. He gasped before James's hand wrapped around his cock. James worked him near to orgasm before letting go, leaving Qirin slumped against him, panting in need.

"Please," Qirin begged.

"Soon, Little One soon. First, though I need to fill your belly with food before I fill your arse with my cock again and more of my release."

At the mention of released, Qirin realized that the bit that was inside of him was not cooling down. It was staying about the same, near too hot for him. He had never had James do that to him before, so he had never realized that it never cooled.

"I'm not the sharing kind, but the thought of hooking you up and letting my friends take turns filling you up, hearing you beg and plead for more release inside of you has its merits. Working you up so much that you don't care whose cock is inside of you. Keeping you from coming until finally I add my load to the rest and seal it all inside of you. It's fun to think about, but I would never do it. No one is ever touching you again. This is mine." James reached under Qirin and wiggled the plug inside of him. "No one else is ever fucking you again."

"James!" Qirin nearly came, his body reached that point but stopped, the pressure almost too much but then it was fading, helped by whatever sigil was on him. Qirin slumped down, panting in exertion.

James chuckled and pressed a kiss to Qirin's temple before sitting up in the chair. His hand reached out for the collar and slowly unbuckled it. It was a deep brown that was near black. James wrapped it around Qirin's neck, and he found that it was soft. Hand-tooled it seemed and made to be worn at all times. Qirin wiggled at that because he wasn't ready for that. Not from James. It was the goal, Qirin knew, but they needed to talk before then. They really need to talk right now, but Qirin was already too deep into subspace to care about that.

"This will stay on until we leave the club. It will mark you as mine, and it will make sure that no one but touches you except for me." James pulled the collar tight before fastening it. The sounds of the metal clinking had Qirin slipping just that much more into subspace. James kissed the skin above the collar before he was wrapping his arms around Qirin's body. "As soon as I add my blood to the claiming sigils, no one will be able to take this collar off of you, except for me. You won't be able to remove it. It protects you as much as it binds you. I mean it when I say no one can touch you. This collar won't let anyone take you anywhere Qirin. Do you want me to activate the sigils?"

Qirin nodded his head, and he felt James letting him go. Qirin got to watch as James pricked the tip of his finger with a knife that Q had no clue where he got it from and brought it up to the collar. He felt the press of power on him as the sigils activated and James's cock hardened the rest of the way. That single act was erotic to James.

"On your knees, mouth open," James growled against Qirin's hair.

It took a second for Qirin's body to move, but James didn't get impatient with that. He knew that Qirin was still boneless and would a second. Qirin got onto the floor and turned around to where he was facing James in the chair. He opened his mouth at the same time that James's hands were moving. One buried itself in his hair, pulling his face forward to James's cock. There was nothing on the cock, meaning that James had already cleaned it up. The second hand went to the collar, and Qirin felt the power wash over as another sigil was turned on. He felt something that seemed almost like air at his mouth, holding him open like an O-Ring. It was gentle, and instead of being hard and solid in his mouth, Qirin could close his jaw some, but it bounced back open.

There was no time to think before James was filling his mouth with cock. Qirin could taste the wipe that was used, and it removed everything from whatever it touched. The taste took a few seconds to leave before all he could taste was James. Qirin pressed up with his tongue on the underside of James's cock, just like he had learned James liked. James was indeed using him like he bought him, and Qirin had no issue with that. The rougher and more that James used him, the more away from his thoughts Qirin got. He felt like a whore, and that thrilled him in ways that no one could ever understand. James's hand pulled Qirin on and off of his cock, making Qirin take what James wanted to give him. He felt the tightening of the hand that signaled that James was getting ready to come. Qirin prepared, and it was just a second after he relaxed his throat that James was pressing all the back, forcing his cock down Qirin's throat.

Qirin swallowed around the head of James's cock and then felt the swell to say that he was coming. James pulled mostly out so that he filled Qirin's mouth before he pushed in more. Qirin didn't have time to swallow, and he couldn’t close his jaw, so he felt it leaking out of his mouth. James pulled free, one last bit escaped his cock and landed on Qirin's face. James let go of Qirin, and Qirin slumped down a little but kept his face up. His glasses were eschewed, and James plucked them off of his face. He heard the clatter of them on the desk behind but didn't look to see where they landed. It wasn't like he needed them. A finger looped into Qirin's collar and steadily pulled him up until he climbed into James's lap in the chair as James sat down. The sigil released on Qirin and he moved his mouth slowly.

"You look like a two-bit whore," James said as he wrapped his hand around Qirin's cock. The pressure was steady, hard, and just enough that Qirin was panting in seconds. He felt like he was going to die if he didn't come. All James did was keep it up, rubbing his thumb over the head of Qirin's cock and spreading his pre-release around. Qirin shuddered around a dry orgasm, but the feeling of pressure and the want of release didn't go away. The orgasm did nothing to help Qirin's state of mind.

"Please." Qirin could hear how broken he sounded, how needy. This was what he wanted. What he needed. This was what James could give him that no one else could. James had been able to do what no one else had, which was shut down Qirin's mind to where all he wanted was to please James by being good. By being what James needed. Math, code, tech, nothing factored more than James, but there was no emotional connection. Qirin would have thought with James being a Fallen Angel instead of a Demon that he would be able to do that, but it seemed that Qirin was wrong.

"Hungry?" James asked, his voice a rough whisper in Qirin's ear.

"Yes," Qirin answered, and he knew that it wasn't for sex that James wanted the answer of.

The rush of power over Qirin's skin and then they were somewhere else. Qirin looked around and tried to get away from James. They were in the middle of the club of some kind, and Qirin was still naked. James, it seemed didn't care.

"James!" Qirin hissed as James turned Qirin around to where his front, his hard cock was visible to everyone. Qirin tried to get away, but a finger in his collar kept him where he was James didn't hurt him though, didn't stop him, just let him calm down on his own. After a minute, Qirin realized that no one was looking at him. He stopped moving and looked around. Seeing that many of the people in there were staff and that the rest he couldn't see as they were in little areas like he and James were and there was nothing visible.

"No one can see you, but they can hear you." James wiggled a hand between them, taking hold of the plug that was inside of Qirin and he started to fuck him with it. Qirin had to grab the table in front of him to make sure that he stayed where he was. He bit his lip to try and stop himself from screaming out but after another minute of being fucked with the plug, Qirin couldn't, and he moaned, loudly. Qirin didn't hear anything from anyone else, and the staff didn't turn and look at them at all.

"James," Qirin breathed as James tugged on the plug, pulling it to where it was pulling hard on Qirin's muscles around his hole. He felt something warm, and then the plug was pulled free.

"Your hole is mine to do with what I want when you are wearing this collar, Qirin. Do you see that man at the bar?"

Qirin looked at the bar until he found the man.

"He's got a cock the size of a horse." James lifted up Qirin just a little before pulling him down again, spearing him on his cock. "Would you like to see if you could take it?"

Qirin moved his head back and forth. James chuckled and pulled Qirin back onto him a little. "You like the size of mine, don't you? Just enough to make you feel it if I fuck you with little lube but not big enough that I hurt you that way. I love that you are like that for me. My perfect whore."

A waitress entered the area they were in, and Qirin felt himself start to blush. James was fucking him, and he didn't stop even as she sat down two drinks and a tray of fruit, meat, cheese, and crackers before disappearing.

"They don't care that I am fucking you. I could have you over the table, fucking you so hard that every time I shove my cock inside you grunt in pain, and they won't do a thing. A lust Demon runs this place, and he would know the second that anything turns bad and stop it. You are safe and mine."

James kept on fucking Qirin, rocking Qirin on his lap until he came inside of him again. Qirin expected to feel that combined release leaking when James pulled his cock free, pushing Qirin onto the table before he pushed the plug back in, but he never did. That sigil that he put on Qirin must do more than just keep Qirin from coming.

"Hands," James said.

Qirin presented them out in front and James tucked them behind, and the magnet sigil activated again. James pulled the table to where it was helping to trap Qirin into his lap. James reached out for the first glass and held it up to Qirin's mouth, straw pointed toward him. Qirin took a hesitant drink. When he tasted lime and cucumber, he took a more significant mouthful into his mouth. He kept on drinking until there was nothing left. James set the glass down and picked up a strawberry and held that up for him next.

The waitress came and refilled the glasses as need, but Qirin found that he was ravenous. James only ate a few bites of food between feeding Qirin. When Qirin was nearly done, the sounds of sex from the other booths were filling up the place. James wrapped an arm around Qirin's stomach, holding him back where he wanted him, and they both just listened as men and women all over the place were fucked hard and fast. One woman was a constant gasp.

"They do presentations, but mainly this is a club to have fun and fuck in public without ever actually being seen. While there are some straight human couples here most is a supernatural creature and a human. Then there are people like him." James tipped Qirin's face over to where the man at the bar with the horse cock was getting sucked off by a young man. His mouth was stretched wide, taking nearly all of the cock into his mouth.

The arousal that had banked low in Qirin was rising again as he watched the horse cock man tangle his fingers into the hair of the younger man and start to really fuck his mouth. The young man never once moved his hands or acted like he didn't want it. He took that cock, swallowing around it as he could.

"You take mine just like that," James said. There was a rustling noise beside them, but Qirin didn't look. He figured it was James getting into the bag, and seconds later, he felt James push him forward to where he was leaning on the table. Qirin was mesmerized by the sex happening in front of him. It wasn't something that was done in human society, even among the people who were like Qirin. Sex was kept behind closed doors, heard but never seen. Qirin expected horse cock man to finish in his lover's mouth, but he didn't. He pulled the younger man off of him and turned him around before they walked to a wall. They were of the same height, so it was easy for him to raise up the younger man onto his tiptoes and then steadily push his cock into the younger man's arse.

James turned Qirin around, pushing the table back. His cock was clean again the wipes used to do it scattered on the table. James cocked an eyebrow but said nothing else. Qirin leaned forward and licked at the head of James's cock. James didn't touch him, didn't direct him, but he knew that James was paying attention. Just before James was about to come, he tangled his fingers into Qirin's hair and pulled him up, making his cock fall from his lips.

"I love your mouth, but I want something more for this next orgasm. More that we can only do at my home."

"Yes, Sir," Qirin said.

James gave him a wicked smiled before he dropped a few bills onto the table behind Qirin's head and Qirin crawled into his lap for the trip. Qirin had adjusted well to traveling like James did. It had felt funny the first few times, but after that, it had become just standard.

The room they appeared in was not what Qirin was expecting at all. It wasn't a bedroom or a living room. It looked like a dungeon. A sex dungeon. There was equipment all over the place that was used for sex or for torture, depending on what one was into. James was into both, and Qirin had to wonder if it was used for torture as well.

James touched the back of Qirin's shoulder to let him know that he was there before he removed the collar from his neck. It was out of James's hands by the time that Qirin turned around, so he had no clue where it went it to, but he didn't ask either. Qirin smiled as he took in the large bed at the back of the room. Qirin knew that the sheets that were on the bed were for him. He didn't read too much into James liking him laying on a bed of red. He just did, and Qirin didn't think that James would like him covered in blood, then again he could be wrong. There were restraints hooked up and stretched out on the bed, several sets that could put him into any position that James wanted.

"Do you want a little relief?" James asked as he touched the base of Qirin's cock. "I'm going to play for hours with you."

"No," Qirin said, and he knew it was the right answer as James gave him a wicked grin. James would have done it and not punished Qirin, but he wouldn't have liked to have done it. Qirin could wait. He had a feeling that once he came, he was going to be worthless for anything for the rest of the night, and he wanted to see what James was going to do.

"Look around. Tell me what you don't want to have me use on you."

Qirin looked at the room like James wanted. There were implements that were all used for pleasure in the room. If there were torture ones, they were not visible. There was no way that either of them would last to try them all, but Qirin saw nothing that he didn't want. He had not found anything sex wise that he had never liked. There were a few that he had never had used on him, but he was willing to try them.

"I see nothing, but there are a few that are new to me, so I reserve the right to veto those after you use them."

"Of course," James said. He gripped Qirin's shoulders and turned him to face the padded sawhorse. There were ankle restraints on the base of it. "Not tonight but sometime soon I'm going to cuff you there and use you as I see fit. Mouth, arse, whip. I'll make you beg, plead, sob, and scream for more."

Qirin wondered what James was actually going to do to him, he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. Qirin walked where James wanted him, which was the bed. Qirin wasn't pushed down onto it but stood at the end, his hands drawn up to the wood that made up the posts of the bed. His legs were spread until he was spread eagle and hooked up to where he couldn't move. James wrapped himself around Qirin's body, one hand going to the plug, pushing it inside of him to where it was rubbing straight on his prostate.

"You look like a feast like that. Ready for me to do whatever I want to you. I can push into you and fuck you, carve you up, whip you. Don't worry about being silent, Little One. This room won't let a single sound escape to be heard by my neighbors." James reached around and cupped Qirin's balls, squeezing them enough to give Qirin a little break on the arousal in his body. It wasn't enough to get rid of it, just tamp it down some.

"Fuck me," Qirin demanded.

"Not until I have some fun." James let go of the plug only to take hold of it a different way and pull it out.

Qirin cried out at the suddenness of it, his muscles protesting, but his cock loving the feel. He felt that need to orgasm but his body holding him back. He hated it and loved it at the same time. He wondered for a second what else James could put on his body that would make his body James's and not his own. The thoughts were heady and swirled in his head.

The feel of something just brushing the hair on his back had Qirin coming back to focus on what James was doing to him.

Qirin felt the thing press into the skin of his arse before the gentle spark of electricity arced over that spot. Qirin jumped as it intensified before stopping. The charge was back seconds later but not like it had been. It was softer and spread over his back gently like. James took it all over his body, wherever it was safe to and skirted a few places that had pain overriding Qirin's arousal. Qirin didn't think that it was an accident at all on that. He figured that James did to give him relief. Qirin didn't cry out until James crawled onto the bed and knelt in front of him. Qirin watched as he moved the violet wand down Qirin's chest, between his nipples before it got too close to his cock. Qirin had his safeword ready until James turned off the wand.

"Look at this cock," James said with a grin on his lips. Qirin looked down. His cock was leaking, a lot. It looked like he had come already and not been denied that. James stood up on the bed, grabbing the back of Qirin's head and moving him toward his cock. Qirin opened his mouth, not even trying to stop him from using it. He felt a little bit of power wash over him, and he nearly came, but only the damned mark on him was stopping him.

Qirin lost track of time with the feel of James's cock in his mouth, down his throat. The cuffs were making sure that he was supported and didn't hurt himself, but it was too much sometimes on his body, and still, he fought. He tried to overcome that damned cage on his cock, but it never worked. He was stuck like he was and hated it and loved it in the same measure.

"There are some that like the pig holes on their lovers but I don't. I want to feel your hole stretching to allow me in. The ring sigil that stops your mouth from closing is different. I can still feel your lips. I can still feel your tongue. All the way back now," James said, and he tugged on Qirin's head until his nose was pressed into skin. Qirin took James into his mouth as far as he could swallowing around his head and feeling his airway being closed off. James didn't pull out as quick as he usually did. Qirin felt that press of the need of air on his lungs and then James was pulling out.

Qirin didn't inhale quickly, he slowly breathed through his nose with James's cock still lodged in his mouth. All he could smell was James, all he could taste was him. The real taste of James, the little burn of the Fallen Angel part of himself. His arse clenched, and he felt the heat of the release inside of himself. He had tried to forget it, but it was impossible now that he remembered it.

James pulled all the way out of Qirin's mouth and stepped off of the bed before he disappeared away from where Qirin was. There was the sound of his puttering around the room, but the noise echoed around to where Qirin couldn't figure out where he was so he had no clue what toy James was going to use next.

"Next time I'm putting you on the cross in the corner, but I wanted to see the backdrop of the red bedsheets on the other side of you as I did this." James made a soft grunt and then Qirin felt the bite of a cat o' nine tails across his back. He gasped from the pain, the knots worked into each of the tails was going to leave marks.

Qirin wasn't able to hold back anything. He wasn't even sure what he begged for as James worked him over. His skin was sensitive after the violet wand and then this. Each thud of the cat o' nine tails on his body drew him further and further down, closer to deep subspace. The pain of his cock wanting to come but being stopped was the only thing that was holding him back from the oblivion that he wanted. He tried to hold onto more of his awareness, but James kept it all up to where he couldn't fight it. There was the thud of the cat falling to the ground, then James was behind him. Nails raked down Qirin's back, hitting mark after mark and it made Qirin scream.

"I'm going to fuck you. First, I'm going to let you go, release you from this, release your cock." James's hand wrapped around Qirin's cock in response, and it was the sweetest torture. The cuffs all released and Qirin could do nothing but fall over on the bed. James hauled him up to where he was laying with his arse in the air and pillow under him to cant his hips up to where James could fuck him hard. He felt his cheeks being spread, and then the sound of James spitting. There was still enough lube around his hole from the plug and the previous fuckings that Qirin knew it was for the theatrics of it. Then James was pushing into him again.

James grabbed Qirin's hands and stretched them up the bed so that the restraints hooked into his cuffs on their own. The show of power, something most would call magic always felt so good over Qirin's skin. He tugged on the cuffs, but they held fast. James set a hard and fast pace, and he fucked Qirin.

Stopping as suddenly as he started, James pulled out, making Qirin whimper at the loss. James chuckled darkly before Qirin felt his legs being spread. He was hooked into the bottom of the bed, his body pulled tautly. He wasn't going to move anywhere unless James allowed it. James knelt between his spread legs and pressed a thumb over Qirin's hole before the other started to play with his balls. Qirin wiggled enough to thrust his cock into the pillow he was humped over. It gave him enough friction that it felt damned good.

Whatever sigil part that was holding the release inside of him broke as James kept on playing, and the sheer amount that was inside of him started to leak out. He could feel the heat of it over his balls. James thrust two fingers inside, going right for Qirin's prostate, giving him direct stimulation.

"Please, please, please, please fuck me," Qirin begged.

"Oh, I am Little One. I just want to make sure that you are ready for what I want."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to fuck you until you come, and then when you pass out, I'm going to keep on fucking you until you wake up again."

Qirin whimpered, and his body went lax as he felt his cheeks being spread before James got close enough to thrust his cock inside of Qirin roughly. He bottomed out with no issue, and the bed dipped at Qirin's shoulders. He could see James's hands braced on the bed. James fucked him, hard but slow, dragging it out until he started to beg again to be allowed to come. James moved a little, bracing on one hand before he got his hand under Qirin, the palm laid over the sigil on his belly, and then there was the burn of pain. It wasn't enough to make Qirin's arousal leave, but it was enough to make him scream. James stopped thrusting inside of him until the pain was gone then he began to thrust again.

It was only two strokes later that Qirin came, the feel of elation following and then down into subspace he went, deeper than he had ever gone before.

* * *

Qirin felt cold, which was strange for him when he was with James. It pulled him from his deep sleep, and before Qirin moved, he cataloged his body. There were a few aches from the play they had engaged in but nothing strong. Qirin dropped a hand down to feel at his stomach before rolling onto his back. The bed he was in wasn't empty, but it seemed that he had pulled away from James in the night. James was sprawled in the middle, an arm out like he had tried to touch Qirin for as long as possible. The lights were on very low in the room, probably just in case Qirin had to get up he wouldn't trip on anything. Qirin looked down at his belly to see the mark that James had put there. The sigil that had driven Qirin nearly insane but he had loved every single second of it. He could see it well and wasn't shocked to see what it was. James had a tendency to draw it when he was bored. Well, that sigil and the one that was Qirin's name. Qirin looked at James, who was dead to the world before he slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom. He took care of his business in the bathroom but found that he wasn't tired anymore.

The door out of the playroom was open, so Qirin walked over to and looked out. There was a hallway that led to a set of stairs in one direction and another room in the other. Qirin went that way and found that it was storage. He never thought that James would have things that he kept for the most part. It was strange, but Qirin didn't feel like going through the boxes to see what James felt like he needed to keep. Qirin shut that door and ambled to the stairs, he took them slowly with the aches in his body. He remembered James pulling him out enough to check on him, making sure that Qirin didn't hurt anywhere that was not supposed to or any pains that were stronger than they should have been.

Qirin had never felt so good following a session, it wasn't even that he had been given what he wanted, what he needed. James had treated him like a whore at the start, taking the pleasure that he wanted, but that had been just fine with Qirin. It was after they had got back to James's that the full breadth of James's care showed. Qirin had never felt so safe during a scene. He had slipped further into subspace than he had ever gotten before.

The stairs led into a kitchen that was opulent and obviously used well. There were simple machines across various parts that Qirin knew what they were on sight but not how to work them. The pasta machine had Qirin's mouthwatering. Qirin walked to the fridge and opened it to see various fresh things as well as bottles of water. Qirin grabbed one of those to drink while he made his way around the house that James had taken him to. It was beautiful, what Qirin had seen so far and spoken not of James's usual accommodations. There were pictures of the flat that MI6 thought he lived in inside of his file. It looked nothing like this at all.

The living room had a large couch that was made for cuddling and an armchair that was made for reading. There was even a large ottoman that Qirin could figure was for sex. It was interesting to see a house that was made for comfort. It didn't seem like the type of person that James was, Fallen Angel or no.

Qirin looked through the rest of the rooms on the ground floor before going up to the second. He found two empty rooms that had the standard bed, bath, and drawers. For guests, it seemed. Then there was the third bedroom that was obviously Alec's. It was spartan and yet screamed Alec. The next room was a library, it was huge. Qirin knew that James had chosen very carefully when he bought the house as it was rather large for other homes that Qirin had been inside of. Probably closer to a manor house than a house-house. There was a desk in the library. Qirin didn't pay too close of attention to the desk. He wandered toward a door that was on the side of the room and opened up to James's bedroom. Half of it was covered in random things. He saw a taken apart gun sitting on top of a stand that was close to one side of the bed. The room had what he assumed was a walk-in closet right behind the bed with two doorways. Qirin walked into the side that was empty and looked around. It was stopped literally halfway through. He could see James's shoes, suits, everyday wear, it looked like someone who had lost someone. Qirin's heart clenched for James.

The bathroom off the master bedroom was the same. It was evident that James was waiting for someone to fill up the other half of the rooms. Qirin figured that the person was him, but he wasn't sure. James wanted him for sex, and nothing else had factored into the relationship. This was Qirin's first visit to James's house where James had been over to Qirin's several times. Qirin had been to one of James's fake flats, but it hadn't screamed home like this place did.

Qirin exited the bathroom and looked around. He didn't know what to do next. He wandered into the library again to look at the books and found that he couldn't ignore the desk again. He walked over to it and found that there in the center was a leather-bound book that looked like it had seen much better days. Qirin opened it and found that it was written in that strange language that James and Alec wrote to each other in. Qirin flipped through it from the front to the back, seeing the times that the writing went from old style to new style. The drippings from the quills were interesting as well as the change in the paper. The book was actually several different ones found together. Qirin could see the differences in the styles of the papermaking. Qirin sat down in the chair and pulled the book into his lap. There were no dates on the pages, so Qirin had no clue what exactly the book was until he got to the second entry.

James was writing about losing Qi for the first time. Each entry was more and more human as James lost and found Qi over and over again.

Qirin lost track of time as he read about their relationships, not always sexual as James let Qi has his free will to choose who he wanted to be with. There was the time though that Qi had been married off by his father against his will to a woman who bore him a single child and then cut him off sexually. Qi would never rape someone, James had written. James had stepped in, going by the name of Levi in that time. James, as his name, had not come about for a while, it seemed. James came to him and started up an affair with Qi that had lasted until in a blind, jealous rage the wife had killed Qi, and James had not been able to stop her. James had slaughtered her.

The final entry was newer than the rest of but still quite old.

_There is no hope for Qi and me to ever live a life full of happiness. No matter how much I miss him when he's gone, no matter how much I rage at the Angels who keep on taking him away from me time and again. I can't ever be faithful to him as I want. I find the first whore that I can that allows me to do whatever I want to him or her and fuck them hard. My Qi is soft. He's kind and gentle, and he can't stand the kind of sex that I crave. I tried it once._

_I held him down in bed and fucked him hard. He never let me touch him that way again. He wasn't scared of me, but I could tell that he was scared of his reaction. He passed out after orgasm and woke up scared. I had hope for just a few minutes that he would be okay with it. I saw the years stretched in front of us without me denying part of what I was. Then I saw his eyes when he woke up. He was disgusted with himself. Not with me. He knew what I was. He knew I was different than regular Humans. I hated that I had made him feel that when he felt disgusted about it. I hated that. It was why I wasn't around when the Angels came for him that time. I was off licking my wounds and came back to find him debased in the worst way. What I had given him out of love, they had tortured him with. He lived just long enough to look at me in fear. I never found out what they told him if they had said that they had come on my orders to do those things to him. I made sure that the humans the Angels riled up into raping an innocent human man had my form of justice. Luci was still playing with them the last that I knew._

Qirin closed the book and looked around the desk. There were no entries made with a pen of the variety that they had at that time. So he looked for that. He found it stuffed in a drawer on the side of the desk that was littered with fake IDs for a few covers that Qirin had outfitted him with and a few that he had not. There was also a newer bundle that IDs for both of them. That wasn't that shocking. James seemed like the prepared type. Qirin was pretty sure that no Angels worked inside of MI6, there were Demons among several areas, but he understood that they flocked around those like James and Alec.

The last entry was what Qirin was looking for.

_Qirin is different than any other Qi that I have ever met. I feel like he's a punishment for the years that I spent whoring around after he was taken from me. For losing myself in the rush of the pleasure of sadism. He played with Alec for years, and now I'll have a short time with him before he moves on as well. I hate to ask Alec why Qirin broke up with him, and I will never ask Qirin why. It's all I have wanted for millennia, someone to take the pain that I like to give and to love me in return. It seems that the joke is on me this time. I don't think that Qirin will ever love me_.

Looking at the pages spread before him, Qirin was speechless. He closed the journal and shoved it back into the drawer. He stood up and let his mind wander as he walked back down to James's dungeon playroom. James was still asleep. He was curled around Qirin's pillow and snoring. Qirin looked at his naked body, seeing the marks that he could see and trailed his fingers over the mark that was still on his stomach.

Qirin was still putting the thoughts together in his head when James started to wake up. His eyes were glowing bright and the way that his eyes moved up and down Qirin's body told Qirin that James liked Qirin standing there naked. Qirin crawled onto the bed, pushing James to roll onto his back. Qirin straddled his chest and stared down at him. James didn't reach out and touch. He didn't grab Qirin and flip him onto his back at all. James's cock was hardening against Qirin's backside, but that was the only action the Fallen Angel made.

"You set this house up for us," Qirin said.

"Yes," James answered even though Qirin had said a statement.

"Yet you've never talked about it. Until you mentioned it yesterday, I figured you were living between the flats you use as decoys."

"I have this house mothballed until you, and I started something. I wasn't-" James stopped speaking and inhaled deep before he moved. He sat up, pushing Qirin back but not letting him fall down. Qirin moved to where his legs were wrapped around James's back, and his arms draped onto his shoulders. "When I set up a life, I buy a house. It's the way that I have always been."

"Yet, you've never brought me here."

"Because I've not felt like I wanted to share this with you." James pressed their foreheads together and inhaled, taking in the scent of Qirin. "You seem different."

"I found your journals."

"No," James breathed. He looked scared. He looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" Qirin asked.

"It never goes well when you read those."

"I'm different this time. I take your pain and wallow in it. I want everything with you, James. Everything. You've kept yourself distant from me. I have dreamed of you for years. Whatever part of me that has survived each of my deaths knows that you were the one for me, and something is different this time. Something is making sure that I'm ready for what you give. Give me that mark. Make it permanent."

"Qirin. I..." James swallowed. "It's been done to an Angel who heals quickly. It will hurt, and it won't heal quick-" James stopped talking, and Qirin looked at him to see that he was looking at Qirin's stomach. The discoloration of skin was nearly gone. "This should be scabbed."

"And it's not. I've always healed quickly. So mark me, James. Give me what you want to give me."

"Where do you want it?" James asked.

"Where you do you want to put it?" Qirin asked.

"I'll have to think about it. Do you want to move in here?" James asked.

"I've been...wanting more."

"And been too afraid to ask for it."

"You would think that after this many times of having a life together we would have this shite worked out," Qirin said. He smiled and leaned in to kiss James. He knew the kiss light and chaste, not giving into James's growl and attempt to turn it into something more. James gave up control after a few minutes of trying.

James let Qirin hold onto him, keeping the kiss the way that he wanted and to be the one to start to rock back and forth on James's lap. Qirin wanted this, this gentleness and bliss as James wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him closer, not letting their groins move apart at all. It was heaven to Qirin. He came within minutes, slumping down onto James and breaking the kiss. He sighed as he let his body just melt into a puddle on top of James.

"You don't have memories of your lives, Qirin. You can't remember what we have done wrong and what we have done right. I don't see the world the same way that you do. I don't just get you each time. You are vastly different this time than you have ever been. More confident, less timid. I never know what to do to figure you out, so I get a little lost myself. I've wanted you here with me since the moment that I figure out you were my Qi. I opened up the house and started to get things for you. I just wasn't sure how you would take coming in here and finding that I had filled it with clothes, your preferred toiletries. Your teas and various things. I have it all hidden away in the room beside here."

Qirin pushed himself up to where he was looking down at James with a smile on his face. He did want it. He wanted it all.

"I had this ache inside of me, and even playing with Alec never got rid of it. It started the day that I turned seventeen. Then I met you, and I didn't realize in the rush of everything that it was mostly gone. It wasn't fully gone until you fucked me that first time."

"That ache is always there you just never really notice it until you are mature enough to be considered an adult. That's not always seventeen. It used to be younger though I never touched you that way. I never wanted to hurt you, that way. I have seen the damage done to those who get into relationships way too early."

"I don't know how you do it, James. Letting me live my life with someone else."

"Free will. That's all I ever wanted, and it's why I rebelled. I wanted to do what I wanted with my life. I wanted to be me not who my father thought that I should be. I couldn't do the same to you. No matter how much it killed me. No matter how I hated that sometimes you didn't just not choose me, you chose another male. We were housemates once, and you kept on bringing a string of lovers home. I would have to hear you fucking them, them fucking you. I never hated you, but that time, it was close. I ended up leaving only to find out that the next day, you were killed by a stampede of cows."

"A stampede of cows?" Qirin asked. He thought that it had to be one of the worst ways in the world to die.

"Back when Angels and Demons could move around the world a little freer because there were fewer humans, the Angels could outright kill you and get away with it. After Humans began to spread around the world more and more, they had to manipulate things, people. The voices in heads that tell Humans to do bad things are not always Demons."

"That time that the Humans abused me," Qirin said. He watched as James's face shuttered through a lot of emotions before settling on anger.

"Yes. Animals are easy to manipulate. By the time that I found the humans who had done that, they had done that to seven other males in the course of two days. The Angels had broken them. They are fighting a war that the only thing that they care about is winning. Demons just want to live in peace, mess with Humans a little and be left alone. That's why there are Fallen Angels but no Risen Demons. Demons cannot rise above what they are, but Angels can fall. It's all very horrible and sad, and I don't like talking about it unless I have to. Though there is one Demon who became more, he's not quite a Fallen Angel, but it's the closest word to what he is. He feels like Alec and me, but he was a Demon, one of Lucifer's right hands during the whole mess with Heaven a long time ago."

Qirin nodded his head in agreeance. He braced his hands on the bed on either side of James's head and leaned in to kiss him. James wrapped his hands around Qirin's hips to hold him in place as he returned the kiss.

"So how do you feel about taking a short trip to Scotland?" James asked when Qirin finally lifted his lips off of his.

"Scotland is cold and wet."

"So is London. I have a large manor house there, more an old hunting style lodge. Skyfall Lodge."

"There was a reference to Skyfall in your file. Something about James Bond's parents dying there."

"I've always been connected to the Bond's. The bloodline is very rich and allows me to inhabit their bodies well. Though with me taking over James, it's the last of the bloodline, but Something just feels right about that. Skyfall was built by me over four hundred years ago. I've updated it here and there, but it's where I want to go when I want to get away from the world."

"Sounds, wonderful." Qirin would take being alone with James outside of London. The city was noisy, and most of the time, Qirin didn't want it any other way, but today he wanted to be with James, alone.

* * *

Qirin hated the way that James traveled with him. He had got used to it, yes, but he didn't like it. His human mind while accepting that Angels, Demons, and all other manners of non-Human things existed, didn't like the idea of teleportation. Still, it made a trip that would have taken them over eight hours, and they did it in a manner of seconds. Qirin looked around the area and saw that they were at the front gate, not at the house. There was a low stone wall that was just a little over hip height that went on either side of the gate, and the gate itself was shut. There were two large stags on the pillars beside the gate.

Skyfall was just beyond, looking grand and beautiful. Qirin stopped breathing because he had seen that before. In his dreams as a child. He had dreamt of playing in the moors with a man. It had never felt wrong or weird, but then Qirin had never seen the man's face. He had taught Qirin how to play, though, how to be friendly but also to be wary of strangers.

James snagged Qirin's hand and raised it up to the bars on the gate. He wrapped Qirin's fingers around a sigil on the main bar in the middle. Qirin felt the bar heat up and then something seared onto his hand. He gasped and drew his hand back, but there was no mark, but there was blood covering the sigil. The gates opened as soon as the blood-soaked into the sigil.

"What was that?" Qirin asked.

"You've been added to the security sigils that I have set up for this place. You were already added to all of mine back home because of that day you cut yourself on the returned gun for 001. I grabbed the bloody rag you had been using to clean up your desk and wrapped it around your hand while I escorted you to medical. It was easy to pocket it in the rush as 001 was so upset that you were hurt and tagged along."

"Medical didn't like having two watchdogs Double-Ohs on their hands at all."

"They never like when two of us are in there, and we are bedridden much less the fact that we were both very mobile."

"I should be upset that you used my blood for something like that, but I'm not. I don't know why I am not, but I just...it's weird that I take it as you protecting me."

"It's your instincts about me. You know that you can trust me and you know that I am doing it to help you. You've had other lives where you said it made you feel safe, knowing what I was. There were a few that you were too religious, and you were able to get past the fact that I was a Fallen Angel. Those were rare though so I didn't worry too much about them becoming normal."

"I don't believe in God, not the way that most people do. I know that he exists, I've accepted that, but he doesn't give a fuck about his supposed kids. I mean he allows children to be raped when he supposedly loves his children. What can a child have done to offend him so? Cancer, other diseases that destroy lives. He's just a being with too much power and the thought that he loves his children."

James was speechless, Qirin could tell that. Qirin pushed open the gate and started down the long trek toward Skyfall. It was still covered in a lot of fog that the sun hadn't burned off. He wasn't even sure it was going to get sunny enough to burn it off. It wouldn't matter as Qirin didn't plan on going out into the moors today. Maybe the next day or the day after. He wasn't sure.

Skyfall was beautiful to Qirin. He took it in as he walked. He had searched for it for years in pictures of places, but he hadn't looked up into Scotland. The man with him had never spoken with a Scottish accent, it had been purely English. James caught up with him quickly, not saying a word. He said nothing as Qirin opened the doors to the manor house and entered. Qirin touched many things, pulling dust covers off of the piano that was covered in sigils that protected it from the weather of Scotland in the drafty house.

"There is-" James stopped as he watched Qirin walk right over to the button that released the door to the priest hole. "How did you know about that?"

"When I was a child, I had a friend, I only got to play with him when I was in my dreams, but I loved him a lot. His face was blurry and I never really saw it. We played on the moors, and sometimes we would play hide and go seek, I would use this to get across the moors without him seeing me. Still, he always found me."

"I would have been able to track you no matter where you were if I had found you as a child. I probably would have done something very wrong and been your best friend as s child only to move bodies and seduce you as an adult," James said.

"I don't think that I would have expected anything less of a Fallen Angel."

"Other than Alec, I like one other Demon. No, that's wrong he's a Fallen Angel. I still haven't got the method down on how he went from Demon to Fallen Angel, they've not had the time to make it over the pond. I hope to introduce them to you soon."

"Oh, I have a friend from college that I met while I was over in the States. Maybe if we can head over there to meet your Demonic Fallen Angel friend we can stop and see Pen as well."

"That sounds good. So you know all of the tricks to the house, then?" James asked.

"At least the ones that were here when I was younger. I stopped dreaming of the house when I was a teenager, that's when the dreams of you with your glowing blue eyes and hands that gave me pleasure started."

"Watch your mouth, Qirin, or you might find yourself pinned down over whatever furniture I can get you over." James stalked toward Qirin, grinning as he did it.

Qirin didn't hesitate on staying where he was. James took another step, and his grin got wider, and his eyes glowed more. Qirin knew that if he ran, James would chase him, and then it would end in sex. He wasn't opposed to the sex, now or later. He just wasn't sure what his game plan was getting away from James. He knew enough, instinctively, about his lover that he knew that James wasn't going to do the teleporting thing to get away. He would chase Qirin throughout the whole of the place until he was able to get a hold of Qirin or Qirin allowed himself to be caught.

It was a split-second decision, and Qirin relied on his memory from dreams to take him where he wanted to go. He turned and took off running, making his way to the back and the kitchen area for the servant stairs that would take him up to the second floor. James didn't make it up the stairs until Qirin was running into the master bedroom. The manor might have been built a long time ago, but it seemed that James had kept the bathrooms as modern as possible. There was still the stone of everything, but the plumbing looked very new and very cozy. Qirin started to strip down to nothing just as James entered the bathroom. The Fallen Angel slammed the bathroom door into the wall on the other side before jerking it and slamming it closed. It bounced off the door jamb, and Qirin laughed. James shut it not nearly as hard that time and walked forward to grab Qirin by his hips and slam him into the wall inside of the stand-up shower. There was a huge claw foot tub that looked like it had been there when the house was built on the other side of the room. Qirin was looking forward to spending a little while soaking in that at some point.

"Now what are you going to do with me?" Qirin asked.

Jame grinned, and Qirin felt the build of his power before the lights in the bathroom blew, glass tinkling as it hit inside of the globe that had been casting the light around. James's eyes were glowing bright, and it was like a lot of Qirin's dreams when he had been a teenager. Hands on him, clothing rustling as whoever was with him was dressed while he was naked and aching. Qirin reached up for anything to grab hold of and found a metal bar above his head. He grabbed it and felt James moving down his body. Qirin looked down to see that he was eye level with Qirin's cock, meaning that he was going to go down on him, in the dark. Qirin sighed as he felt breath over his cock.

Qirin's head slammed into the wall as his cock was taken into James's warm mouth. He tried to settle his body, but it wanted to thrust. James took him all the way back, his throat swallowing around the head of Qirin's cock. There was no way to hold his body back, and Qirin thrust into James's mouth, crying out in pleasure as he did. James got him worked to the edge before slowing down and letting Qirin recover. He repeated this several times before pulling off of Qirin's cock all the way. He pulled on Qirin until Qirin was forced to let go of the bar and step under the spray of water.

The touch of cloth on his body had Qirin's eyes jerking open to look down at James who it seemed was now naked and getting ready to wash Qirin in the dark. Qirin knew that he was naked because he felt slick skin when James brushed him.

"You are going to pass out as soon as you orgasm, so I figured that I should stop and take care of this part so that all I have to do is dry you off before we slip into bed."

"And this is torture," Qirin said as he felt the cloth wrap around his cock to clean it. He hissed as the rag was soft, but to Qirin's hard cock, it felt rough. It felt so damned good to him. A few more strokes and he would come, but James stopped just right as Qirin was about to tip over. He groaned in disappointment, and James just chuckled.

"I do like torturing," James whispered into Qirin's ear before he nipped at the lobe. Qirin thrust his hips forward, catching James with his cock. "And you make me was to give you such sweet torture."

"James," Qirin breathed.

"Writhing on the bed because you can't not move while I stroke your cock and fuck your arse with my fingers. Chained up to where you can't move but you don't want to. You want to stay right where you are as I paddle your arse until it's cherry red or cane you until your back is flaming hot. There is so much that I want to do with you. So much that I've dreamed of doing to you over the years." James stopped closer to Qirin and trapped him against the wall of the shower. "You are mine to do with whatever I want as long as you consent. Do you?"

"Yes," Qirin said, his tone was strong and sure despite what he was feeling. This was going to be his last relationship, and he knew it. He was going to die belonging to James, whenever the Angels decided to come for him. He didn't care though because every single minute that he had with James was better than the one before. He had felt so strange, so out of place before reading James's words about the loss of him over the years. He felt on a very different level than he was used to that James did want him, did love him. He thought that maybe James loved this version more because he saw the darkness inside of James and relished in it. He accepted it and didn't try and change him for anything in the world. He was the most perfect version of himself for James, and he wanted forever, but he knew that he wasn't going to get it. He would take whatever time that the universe and everyone in it allowed him to have. He wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

Qirin would fight though. He wasn't going to be meek when the Angels came for him. He would fight back, and he would make sure that he could fight back. He was sure that James and Alec had ways of fighting Angels, methods of killing them. James had taken care of one so far that he had stumbled across in the city. James would protect him, but Angels were many, and they were only three. There was going to be chances while Alec and James were on missions. Qirin would just make sure that he was on his guard all the time.

"I would have waited forever for you," James whispered across the wet skin of Qirin's neck before he scraped his teeth along the same path. He started to drop, and Qirin knew that the torture might be over for now, but James was going to keep on doing it time and again. And Qirin was going to love every single second.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
